


Sweet as Candy

by Avataraang2115



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avataraang2115/pseuds/Avataraang2115
Summary: Basically Damie one shots. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. No angst! AU where no ghosts exist, just our fav Bly Residents.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Rain Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie's clothes get wet, leaving her no choice but to wear Dani's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's always been a fan of rainy days, but this day is an exception.

Jamie's always quite liked the rain. Always been quite fond of it. Of course, why wouldn't she be. Her precious garden thrives off of it. But today? Today Jamie Taylor wanted to give rain a good smack in the crotch...

It all started in the morning, when she was tending to her plants in the comfort of her greenhouse...

\-----------------------------------------  
"Bloody hell!"

Jamie yelled. She could hear the rain splashing down on the grounds of Bly Manor as she looked at her finger. She knew she should have worn gloves. She knows how dangerous thorns can be. 

Jamie looked outside the window of the greenhouse, debating if the hassle of getting a bandaid was worth the trouble. Looking down at her finger again, she realized just how deep the cut really was. She knew Dani would lecture her again for not being safe. Then again, not that she minds being lectured by Dani Clayton. Thoughts of her girlfriend quickly filled Jamie's mind. Suddenly craving her touch, she makes the decision that the hassle is most definitely worth it, if it means seeing Dani.

The second Jamie exits the greenhouse, she's completely drenched. Not to mention the blood that is now dripping onto her pants. Not that she minds a little water, or blood on her pants. She begins making her way over to the Manor, but quickly, Jamie had realized she greatly underestimated this rain.

As Jamie's walking towards that Manor, she fails to realize the soccer ball laying a few feet ahead of her, blending in with it's surroundings with the help of the rain. 

"Fucking hell!"

Before she could even realize what had happened, Jamie had fallen face down in a pile of mud. She cursed at whoever left a soccer ball laying in the middle of the field. Jamie quickly got up, continuing her walk to the Manor, 

\------------------------------------------

Dani was sitting in the dining room with Hannah, both women enjoying the warmth the rain brought, with a cup of tea in each their hands, sitting in comfortable silence.

The silence was quickly interrupted when they heard the door slam open, followed by a very angry Jamie.

"Miles, it was you, wasn't it! What little shit leaves a soccer ball right in the middle of the fucking field!"

Dani quickly makes her way to the front entrance, worry taking over her, wondering what had made her girlfriend so angry. But nothing could have prepared Dani for this.

Jamie, her small and awfully cute girlfriend, Jamie, was standing in front of the door, drenched in mud, with the cutest angry expression Dani had ever seen. And for this reason, Dani believes she was at no fault, when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Wha-Poppins! This isn't funny!"

"I'm so sorry baby, it kinda is" Dani said, trying to contain her laughter.

Jamie looked at Dani with surprise. Quickly though, the look of shock was replaced with a smirk Dani knew too well. 

"Well if it's so funny, then I guess you probably wouldn't mind getting a little dirty either..." Jamie said, taking a step closer to the Au Pair

Dani began taking steps back, "Jamie no!" leaving her mouth right when she was engulfed in a hug and barrage of kisses. 

Jamie let go of Dani, smirk still on her face. 

"Look at that, you were right, it is funny".

"Shut up." Dani said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. "C'mon, we have to shower".

"Right behind you Poppins". 

Hannah let out a sigh, taking another sip of her tea, wondering if either woman had even recognized her presence. 

\------------------------------------------

Dani and Jamie came out of the shower, both women wrapped in a towel. Dani was looking through her closet, choosing an outfit as Jamie watched her from afar.

"You know Poppins, I could help you with choosing an outfit if you'd like."

"Yeah? Okay, what do you suggest?"

Jamie smirked, walking up to Dani and holding her waist. 

"What do I suggest?" Jamie said whilst slowly kissing down Dani's exposed neck.

"I suggest you take this towel off, have to say, I much prefer you without an outfit than with one." 

"Jamie..." Dani squirmed, trying not to let out a moan as her girlfriends kisses became more aggressive. 

"Jamie I'm still a little sore from the shower." 

Jamie pulled back, smirk still present on her face. 

"Was I that good?"

"Was that not clear enough when I was screaming your name?"

"Good point Poppins, good point. Anyways, guess we should head downstairs the- wait a second. What am I supposed to wear?"

"What do you mean?" Dani replied, confused.

"My clothes are drenched, I don't have anything to wear."

Dani chuckles. 

"Uhm, Jamie, you do realise your standing in a closet full of clothes, right?"

"Oh Dani, I don't know...I mean, all you have are pink and purple shirts. Not sure it really goes with me."

"Don't be silly! Here, try this on." Dani said, holding up a pink turtleneck, with khaki pants.

"Oh Dani, you are absolutely mad aren't you." Jamie said, chuckling 

"Please Jamie!" Dani begs. "Do it for me?"

"Ok fine." Jamie says, taking the clothes from her girlfriend. "You're lucky I can't say no to you."

\------------------------------------------

When Jamie walks out of the closet wearing Dani's clothes, Dani did not expect to be even half as turned on as she was.

"Wow..." Dani said, staring with wide eyes at her girlfriend as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I feel...fragile. Sensitive." 

"Yeah?" Dani said, walking up to Jamie. "And what if I made you feel sensitive in other..." Dani said as her hand made it's way into Jamie's pants, "places". 

Jamie's breath hitched as she grabbed Dani's waist. 

"So your plan was to get me into these clothes, just so you can get me out of them?"

"What can I say? I'm a diabolical genius." Dani said as she pulled Jamie towards the bed.

"That you are."


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie decide to watch a movie...until they don't.

Jamie's always been a big fan of movies. It was her only escape from reality as a child. So of course when Dani suggests a movie night, Jamie couldn't help but feel excited, until she discovered that she may prefer her reality over the fictional world now...

It all started when Henry made a suprise visit to the Manor one afternoon...

\------------------------------------------

"Henry?!" Owen exclaimed. "Uhm, welcome, we weren't expecting a visit from you today?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I was just hoping I could take the kids off your hands this afternoon. Maybe take them to the zoo...." 

Henry seemed clearly nervous. Everyone at the Manor knew how much he loved those kids, but they also knew how hard it was for him to express it.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Let me call Dani, she'll get the kids ready and bring them down for you." Owen said as he began making his way to the staircase.

\------------------------------------------

Dani's heart jumped a little when she heard a knock on the classroom door. It wasn't often she was disturbed while teaching the kids. Flora and Miles, who were working quietly at their desks, suddenly looked up at the door as well.

Owen opened the door, stepping in. He walked towards Dani's desk, with his back to the kids.

"You are not going to believe this." He whispered, making sure the kids don't hear him. "Henry Wingrave is downstairs right now. Wants to take the little ones on a trip to the zoo."

"Wha-really!? That's amazing!"

"Really is. Anyways, was wonderin if you could get them ready and send them downstairs, Henry's waiting for em' down there."

"Yeah of course." Dani said to Owen as she looked towards the two confused faces sitting at the desks.

"Good news guys! Your uncle is here, and he wants to take you to the zoo!!"

"Really!?" Miles exclaimed 

"Oh now that is just perfectly splendid." Flora said, joining in with her brother's excitement. 

"Ok, so how about we clean up the classroom, and then you guys are free to go!" 

"Of course Ms. Clayton" exclaimed Flora as she began putting her utensils back.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." Said Owen as he gave Dani a nod and left the classroom.

\------------------------------------------

Dani walked down the stairs with Flora and Miles. She could practically feel excitement oozing from them. As Henry came into view, a smile overtook her face. 

"Uncle Henry!" The children exclaimed at the same time, running towards their uncle.

Henry engulfed the two in a hug. As he put them down, he stood up to face Dani.

"Thank you, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Of course not. They're really excited for a day out with their uncle. And they deserve a break from being cooped up in that classroom so long."

"I agree, we do." Miles said, nodding his head.

Henry smiled at the boy, taking his hand.

"Alright, well I'll be back with them in a few hours." Henry said as he took Flora's hand in his as well. "C'mon guys, you excited to see a lion?" 

Dani heard the children screaming "Yes!" as the three walked out of the Manor. She looked at Owen, both sharing the same smile. 

Dani and Owen made their way to the kitchen, where they found Jamie and Hannah sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of tea.

"So what was all the commotion about?" Jamie asked? 

"Henry came. He took the kids out for a day of fun." Dani replied.

"Really?" Both Hannah and Jamie said as they turned their heads up in shock.

"Yep. Which means we..." Owen said, looking at Hannah, "have the rest of the day off." 

A knowing smile grew onto Hannah's face. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Dani, Jamie, I bet you dears would love some alone time. Would it be quite alright if Owen and I made our leave for the afternoon? We'll be back for when the kids are here." 

"Yeah, of course! You guys deserve your alone time too." Dani replied.

"Don't worry, we'll hold up the fortress while you're gone." Jamie said, as she placed her cup down.

"Oh you two are just angels." Hannah said as she stood up. 

"You two batter be good while we're gone!" Owen exclaimed, making an attempt to get a last minute pun.

"Ugh, Owen, mate, go! Don't keep your lady waiting." Jamie said. 

Hannah placed her cup on the kitchen Counter, before taking Owen's hand. Saying their goodbyes, the two head off towards Owen's car, soon exiting the Manor.

"So..." Jamie said as she turned towards Dani. "I guess you're stuck with me for the day."

"I guess so. It's a shame really, I was hoping to finally spend some time with my wonderful girlfriend, but I guess not if I'm stuck with you." Dani teased back.

"Really? So if you were spending time with this...wonderful girlfriend of yours, what exactly would you two be doing right now?"

"Oh you know, movie, cuddling, anything really."

"Movie? Now that sounds like a plan." Jamie replied, becoming excited from the thought of it.

"Yeah?" Dani said, recognizing her girlfriends smile. "Alright, let's do it." 

\------------------------------------------

Jamie sat down on the couch as Dani brought blankets. Both women had debated for awhile on the movie, finally settling on the classic, Mary Poppins. It helped that Dani was especially fond of that movie now, thanks to Jamie's nickname.

As both women settled up on the couch, Dani's head tucked into Jamie's side, the started the movie.

Ten minutes into the movie and Jamie already wanted it to end. How could she not when the way Dani was caressing her leg underneath the blanket made it so difficult to focus.

Suddenly, when Dani's hand got too close to the place she wanted it to be so bad, Jamie picked up the remote and turned the movie off.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, worried she went too far.

Jamie looked at Dani for a few seconds before flipping her around onto the couch. Jamie was now looking at a breathless Dani, and she could swear this is better than any movie she's ever seen.

"Nothing's wrong, just figured I'd rather watch my Poppins than a movie."

"Really?" Dani teased. "Is there anything else you'd rather do to your Poppins?"

Without saying a word, Jamie engulfed Dani's mouth in a passionate kiss. The events that took after that? Let's just say it's a good thing the Manor was empty, or screams of the word "Jamie!" would have been heard through every room of the mansion. 

\------------------------------------------

Hannah and Owen returned before Henry did with the kids. They walked into the living room, seeing Dani and Jamie with the biggest smile on their faces. 

"What's gotten you two so happy?" Owen asked.

"Oh you know, just watching a movie." Jamie replied as she looked at Dani.


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dani gets sick, Jamie just can't help but worry

Everyone's always taught Jamie to be emotionless, to have no empathy or care for others, but that could not be farther from the truth, for Jamie Taylor has more love in her heart than most people can even handle. And today, she proved this.

It all started when Dani woke up one morning with a killer headache...

\------------------------------------------

Dani opens her eyelids, slowly letting her eyes get accustomed to her surroundings. After the few seconds it took for her mind to catch up with her body, Dani suddenly felt a strong ache in her head.

Headaches are not uncommon for Danielle Clayton. In fact, she had become so accustomed to them, she barely even feels it anymore. But this particular headache was not one she had gotten before. This was the start of something bad, and she knew it.

Not wanting to disturb her sleeping girlfriend, Dani slowly got out of bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms out, when she suddenly felt hands on her waist pulling her back in. 

"Morning beautiful" Jamie said, letting her hands comb through the Au Pair's hair.

"Morning" Dani giggled, turning around to face her girlfriend and giving a quick peck on the lips. 

Before Jamie could turn that small peck into something more, Dani pulled back, giving Jamie a small smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, not sure I'm rlly in the mood for that right now."

Jamie was taken aback for a quick second, before she took Dani's hand, placing small kisses on each finger.

"I love you" Jamie said, leaving one final kiss on Dani's lips before getting up out of bed.

"Well, might as well get ready for the day. You joining me in the shower?"

"Actually I think I'd rather just stay in bed today, could you ask Hannah to watch over the kids for awhile? I'll be down in a bit."

"Yeah, sure..." Jamie said, looking suspiciously at Dani. "You okay Poppins?"

"Yeah, yeah just a bit of a headache."

"Alright..." Jamie said as she walked over to Dani's side of the bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me...or there will be serious consequences."

Dani giggled, recalling the last time Jamie had said those words to her. 

"You go get ready for the day, don't worry about me." 

"Ok Poppins, just don't forget, if you need me, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"Don't worry about me, just a little headache, you go do your work!"

"Okay..." Jamie said, still unsure whether she believes Dani. As Jamie walks out of the room, she gives Dani one last glance before closing the door behind her.

\------------------------------------------

Jamie was in her greenhouse when Miles suddenly ran in, mumbling a hundred words a second as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there bud. Take a deep breath and talk to me" Jamie said, looking worriedly at the boy.

"Dani, she-" Miles got out, still having difficult breathing.

"Dani? What happened? Is she okay?" Jamie asked frantically, putting down here shears.

"She's sick, and coughing a lot. Hannah told me to get you right away." Miles finally got out. 

The second these words left the boy's mouth, Jamie was well on her way towards the Manor. Not bothering to take wipe her shoes, she ran through the doors of the mansion, up the stairs, and into Dani's room, finding her in bed, surrounded by a very worried Hannah and Owen.

"Dani...Dani what's wrong?"

"She has a really high fever dear. Been coughing nonstop now too." Hannah told Jamie. 

"We've called the doctor, don't know what else to do but wait..." Owen said, looking sadly between Dani and Jamie.

"Dani, sweetie, I told you to call me if anything was wrong. To tell me. Why didn't you?" Jamie said, not being able to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

Dani looked sadly at Jamie, wiping away her tears, she gave the woman a small smile. 

"Sorry sweetie, didn't really want to disturb you."

"Disturb me, please God, disturb me!" Jamie begged, hugging Dani tight.

Suddenly, Jamie heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Flora accompanying a man who could only be a doctor. 

"Dr. Jordan, thank you so much for arriving on such short notice." Hannah said as she extended a hand out to the man.

"No problem at all. So, what seems to be her symptoms?" The doctor said as he shook Hannah's hand.

"Well she's got an incredible fever. Been coughing since the morning, really bad coughs too. Says she has a terrible headache." Owen replied.

"Well, I'm going to need to check on her to determine her condition. I hope it's okay to ask you all leave the room. I'll call you back in when I'm finished." The doctor said as he took a seat next to Dani's bed.

Dani looked tiredly at Jamie, both women not wanting to leave the other. Jamie at Hannah, then back to Dani. She left a small kiss on her girlfriends lips before getting up. 

"I'll be back soon Poppins..." Jamie said sadly, as she left the room with the others. 

\------------------------------------------

As the residents of Bly Manor worried for their Au Pair's well being, the Doctor ran tests on Dani to check her condition. Suddenly, the door to Dani's room opened, the Doctor walking out into the hall, facing the residents.

"She's stable right now. Luckily, it isn't something too serious. She must have over worked herself without enough food or water. She fell ill due to dehydration. Her body just doesn't have enough energy so she's going to need to be in bed a few days. She's going to need someone to bring her meals and makes sure she rests."

"I-I can do that." Jamie interrupts. "I can do all of that."

The Doctor gave Jamie a quick smile before speaking. 

"Well, I best get going. Make sure to take good care of her, and call me if her condition doesn't seem to get better."

"Will do. Thank you for coming." Owen replied.

"No problem at all. It's what I do." The doctor said as he walked down the stairs of the Manor. 

Jamie walked into Dani's room, the other residents leaving them to have their privacy.

Jamie knelt at Dani's bead, brushing her hair out of her face, she chuckled.

"You, Dani Clayton, are really stupid, hope you know that."

Dani giggled at her girlfriends attempt to ease the situation. 

"Come here." Dani said, as she pet the empty space beside her on the bed.

Jamie hopped over Dani to the empty side of the bed, quickly engulfing her girlfriend in a hug. 

As Jamie rested her head on Dani's neck, she couldn't help the tears forming again.

"Do not scare me like that ever again, you hear me? And you better start taking care of yourself too...please..." Jamie said, her voice raspy.

Dani turned her head to face Jamie, revealing tears streaming down her cheek as well.

"I love you Jamie." Dani said, caressing her girlfriends cheek.

"I love you too Poppins. More than you can even imagine." Jamie said, as she rested her forehead against Dani's, letting comfortable silence take over them as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
